


LONELINESS

by TypicalNerd98



Series: Dorothea's Story [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Forks Washington, Heartbreak, Human/Vampire Relationship, Injury, Magic, Sorceresses, Soulmates, Trauma, True Mates, Vampires, protective jasper hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalNerd98/pseuds/TypicalNerd98
Summary: Sequel to "PAIN""Getting over you"Dorothea's life has been great so far. She has a loving boyfriend, family, friends and she's slowly healing her trauma. All is good until one birthday party, that will turn her world upside down.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dorothea's Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904098
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. ~PREFACE~

**_LONELINESS._ ** It feels like staying in an empty room and being aware of the space around you. The space that once you shared with others. The space that is now  _ empty _ . Just like you. 

**_TRUST._ ** Every person should earn it and deserve it. Yet sometimes we make rush decisions and put our faith or trust in people who don’t deserve it. It leaves us broken and filled with regret, we then ask ourselves one simple question.  _ Why? _ Why did we trust that person? Was it the way they smiled at us? Talked to us? Made lovely comments towards us? After that there are other questions. Was it  _ our _ fault? Did  _ we  _ do something wrong? Did they plan to drive a knife through  _ our _ exposed back always, or was it a more recent or impulsive action. In the end these questions are pointless.

**_LOVE._ ** It’s scary, when you think about it. Most of us built up these impressive, impenetrable walls around ourselves. With them around we feel  _ safe _ , like a king locked up in his castle. And then it’s all ruined, by that one  _ person _ . They’re just like everyone else around you. Build from flesh and blood, yet they wander into your life and with time make you open the gate for  _ them _ . You give  _ them _ a piece of yourself and it makes  _ you _ vulnerable. But at the time. You  _ don’t  _ care. You live in an  _ imagination _ of safety and comfort. Until  _ they _ decide to set your walls on fire and leave you  _ alone _ . To start picking up the pieces and build  _ another _ wall. 


	2. ~CHAPTER 1: BIRTHDAY~

**_RAIN_ ** was gently tapping on the windows as I was sneaking around the corridors. My footsteps quiet and careful just like my breathing as I didn’t want anyone to know what I was about to do. Soon I stopped in front of one of the doors, quietly opening them. Then I walked towards the bed, where my victim was sleeping. I stared at her blankly before attacking. 

I jumped at her and let out a shout  _ “HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOSER!!” _

Bella’s eyes shot open in panic and fear, as she instinctively pushed me from where I was on top of her. I let out a hopeless yelp, as I fell on the cold and hard floor.

“THEA?! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!” yelled Bella, while trying to calm down.

I simply grinned at her “Everything!” she sent me a glare and I raised my hands up in surrender “Okay, okay maaaaybe it was a dumb idea… BUT come on Bella admit! It was quite a nice adrenaline rush! Makes you feel more alive!”

The birthday girl only shook her head and let out a sigh, making me sit next to her and wrap my arm about her saying “Come on! Don’t be an old lady! You’re eighteen! You should have fun!”

“Your sister is right, you should be having fun. You know like other teenagers” said Charlie as he came into the room. 

“See? Even the Chief is agreeing with me!” I said to Bella, but she only rolled her eyes at me.

Charlie smiled at us and said to Bella “Happy birthday, Bells” he then handed her two presents, making my eyes widen.

“I didn’t bring your present! Wait here!” with that said I got up and ran back to my room. 

Once there I walked over to my desk and picked up Bella’s present, which was wrapped in purple paper with a white bow. I was about to leave when my gaze stopped on the elegant envelope that I didn’t move for the last couple of months. I shook my head and went back to Bella’s room.

I was still slightly distracted by my thoughts about the letter and my supposed Godmother, so while walking up stairs I tripped over the last step and fell over, hitting my jaw on the wooden floor. I let out a painful groan just as Charlie and Bella came out of the room to look at what happened.

Charlie walked over and helped me up saying “You need to be more careful kid. Are you okay? Any teeths that need replacing?” 

“I’m okay, I just didn’t pay attention” I said while rubbing my jaw, slightly wincing in pain.

Charlie shook his head with a small laugh and walked down stairs muttering “Still can’t believe how clumsy you both are”

I turned towards the stairs yelling “I heard that! And I’ll let you know, that I am not clumsy!” but the only response that I got was a chuckle. I pouted before turning towards Bella with a smile that hurt my jaw a bit “Well happy birthday!”

She took the present and went back to her room, with me following as she said “I didn’t want any presents… or reminders that I’m getting older”

I closed the door and sat down beside her with a soft smile “Bella, it’s only a year difference. World won’t fall apart if you’ll be a bit older than him physically” 

“It’s not only that… I’m worried that he’ll never let me be like him and that I’ll just keep getting older and older, until I’ll be too old for him to love me…” Bella said while playing with the bow on the present.

My heart squeezed in sympathy as I wrapped a hand around her saying “Then you need to talk to him. It’s your choice what you’ll do with your body and he needs to understand that” Bella nodded at me and smiled showing her gratitude that I understand her. That is until I continued “But, I also think that you need to be perfectly sure that you want this. Because Bella you’ll be abandoning everyone and your life will change for good. So I advise you think about it with your head, instead of your heart”

She frowned slightly but nodded, I smiled at her and got up saying “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I need to get ready and take care of my jaw, because it hurts like a bitch”

Bella giggled at me and nodded saying “Thank you for the present… and for listening. I’ll think about what you said”

I smiled and nodded at her “No problem” then I grinned and added “Besides, I think that Romeo would still be over heels for you even if you were old and gray. Speaking of gray, you might want to check your hair, I could swear that there’s a gray hair in there”

My sister’s eyes almost jumped out of their sockets as she stumbled over to the mirror to check her hair, I took it as a clue to leave before she can kill me. As I was halfway through the stairs, I heard her yell.

“NOT FUNNY THEA!”

I chuckled at that and rushed down the stairs in worry that Bella might want to have her revenge. As I passed by the kitchen, I heard Charlie say.

“Thea stop antagonizing your sister. It’s her birthday”

I leaned over the archway and asked him “So any other day I can antagonize her?”

Charlie let out a sigh and ran his hand down his face saying “No, I’d rather you didn’t”

I hummed at this as if I was thinking about this before saying “I’ll take your opinion under consideration” with that I left the kitchen, still hearing Charlie say with a sigh.

“Of course you will…”

I grinned to myself as I entered my room, there I packed my bag and started looking for some clothes to wear. After a few minutes of thinking I decided to wear a mustard yellow sweater and blue jeans. Then I moved to put some makeup on and brush my wavy hair, leaving them loose. I smiled to myself as I put on the emerald necklace that Jasper got me from my birthday, it was shimmering pleasantly in the light.

A knock made me jump and look towards the door where Bella was standing.

“Yes?” I asked with a slight tilt of my head.

Bella smiled at me sheepishly and said “Do you mind driving alone to school? Edward came to pick me up and--”

“I’ll be fine, go to your Romeo” I answered with a smirk.

The brunette smiled at me and came to give me a hug saying “Thank you for the present by the way”

I grinned as I thought about the “Romeo and Juliet” book that I gave Bella. I pulled back saying “No need to thank me, dear sister! It was my pleasure, besides I’m pretty sure that you’ll need it for your lessons” Bella nodded and smiled at me once again, that’s when someone knocked on the door. I smiled at her “Now, go before Charlie opens the door on your poor Romeo”

Bella quickly ran towards the door, I let out a laugh and walked out of my room just to see her nearly tripping over her own feet. I snorted and said “Do me favor and don’t die on your birthday. That would be a bommer” with that I walked back to my room to take my things.

After a quick visit to the kitchen, I took the car keys and left the house yelling “I’m out dad!”. I got inside the truck and took a sip of my coffee, that’s when my phone started ringing making me choke on my drink.

My tongue was a bit burned as I quickly answered my phone “Oh fuck! Shit! Emm Hello?”

“What a wonderful first thing to hear, from your girlfriend when you call her”

I blushed and said “I… em… I burned my tongue on my coffee, that’s why--”

“That’s why you blessed me with hearing you say such colorful words?” 

I could hear him grinning as he said that, I let out a small laugh saying “You heard me say worse things, old man. No tell me, why did you bless  _ me _ with your call?”

He laughed and said “I wanted to ask where you are. Bella already got to the school with Edward and I was just wondering if you’re alright”

I smiled and started the car saying “I’ll be there soon, I just got inside the car”

“Oh, alright then. Alice and I will be waiting for you on the parking lot”

“Okay, see you then old man”

He snorted “You have to stop calling me that”

“Nah, I’m having too much fun with this” I heard him laugh and ended the call.

Around ten minutes later, I got to the school’s parking lot. I parked next to the Cullen’s cars, where Jasper and Alice were standing and talking. As Alice noticed me, she waved in excitement while Jasper smiled, I grinned at them, took my things and got out of the truck.

“Good morning!” I called with a wide smile.

Alice immediately jumped and hugged me, wrapping her hands around my neck “Hello, Sunshine!”

I wrapped my arms around her slim figure and gently lifted her from the ground, as she giggled at this “How’s my favorite Cullen doing?”

“Good! It’s Bella’s birthday today! I’m throwing a party for her!”

I put the small vampire on the ground and said “Of course you are”

Alice smiled at me, before sneaking a quick glance at Jasper “I’ll see you at lunch! You need to help me out with choosing what to wear! I have few ideas already!”

“Sure, although I don’t know much about fashion”

She grinned at me “I taught you well, through the summer! I know that you’ll help me choose the best outfit!” with that she was gone, walking to her class. 

I laughed at her and finally turned to Jasper, taking his hand in mine “And how are you doing?”

Jasper smiled at me and squeezed my hand gently “Better with you here, Darlin’”

I rolled my eyes, good naturedly “You’re getting sappy, y’know?”

The vampire smiled, showing his white, pointy teeth “Only for you”

With that he leaned down and kissed me softly, I smiled into the kiss and returned it. My warm lips on his cold ones were the best feeling that I ever felt. It made my soul sing and body relax completely.

As he pulled away, he whispered “I missed you…”

I let out a giggle and kissed his furrowed brows “You didn’t see me, only on the weekend”

“And it felt like eternity for me…”

I fully pulled back and kissed our joined hands saying with a smile “I’m here now and not going anywhere” he smiled at her and nodded, just as she smirked adding “Besides the chemistry lesson. There I have to go”

Jasper let out a laugh saying “Good thing, I’ll be going there as well”

I nodded and together we walked inside the school.

Few boring lessons later, Jasper, Alice and I were walking down the stairs heading towards the cafeteria. 

“Can I just wear black pants and a t-shirt? I don’t really want to wear a dress” I said to Alice, while softly swinging Jasper’s and mine’s intertwined hands in boredom. 

Alice pouted but said “Alright! But you need to wear a suit jacket and your black heels! Not your white sneakers!”

“Alright, I can live with that. But if my feet hurt, you’ll have to carry me!” I said to her with a smirk.

She laughed and nodded towards Jasper saying “I’ll leave that to your boyfriend”

I blushed as Jasper shook his head in fondness at both of us.

Just as I wanted to say something back to Alice, she suddenly jumped over the reeling in front of Bella and Edward. I yelped at the sudden movement and Jasper squeezed my hand.

I blushed as he looked at me in worry, but I just said quietly “I’m fine… just you know me. I’m always jumpy”

Jasper smiled softly and nodded, leading me towards Alice, Bella and Edward. But as we were about to walk closer to them, the blonde vampire stopped and squeezed my hand painfully. I turned around to see what’s going on, just to see him frowning and his eyes turning black. 

“Angel?”

His dark eyes snapped to mine and he relaxed a bit, realising his grip on my hand, looking at the red marks on it. I stepped closer whispering.

“What’s wrong?”

“Bella… I rather not come any closer” he whispered to me, his voice betraying his shame.

I nodded and put my hand over his saying with a smile “It’s alright. We can stay here and simply smile. Bella understands, there’s nothing to be ashamed of Angel” I stood up on my tiptoes and he leaned down a bit, just for me to kiss his forehead, saying softly “I’m still proud of you. You’re doing so, so well Jasper”

He sighed, yet there was an amused smile pulling on his lips, his fangs peaking out a bit.

“I still can’t believe that you’re treating me, as if I were a small puppy”

I grinned and squished his cheeks saying “Because, to me you are! Like a cute golden retriever”

Jasper gently pried my hands away from his face, while rolling his dark eyes. He looked at Alice trying to convince Bella to come to their house for her own birthday party.

“Bella is being quite stubborn isn’t she?” asked Jasper with a smirk.

I smirked as well looking at my sister, saying “She is. I believe that she needs a small push. Or rather a certain  _ wave _ , if you catch my drift Angel” 

Jasper grinned and nodded, moments later Bella said yes. I turned away to hide my laugh in Jasper’s chest, but when I finally turned Alice was at our side saying.

“Okay! See you at seven!”

Bella nodded, I sent her a grin and with that Jasper, Alice and I started to walk away. When suddenly my sister yelled.

“Hey! Jasper!” 

We turned towards her with, smug faces as she added.

“No, fair with the mood control thing”

Jasper smiled at her answering “Sorry, Bella. Happy---” Bella sent him a nasty glare, that made him frown in amusement saying “---nevermind”

It made me and Alice laugh as we walked away, Jasper still frowning slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! I hope that many of you will enjoy this book and the story that I made for our sweet Thea. But for now tell me what you think and what do you expect from this book, when it comes to Thea's character.
> 
> If you have any questions or ideas please leave a comment ;)


	3. ~CHAPTER 2: THE PARTY~

**_“BELLA!”_ ** I snapped, as yet another blouse was thrown at me. She huffed and crossed her arms, while standing in the middle of her room in underwear. 

I also huffed, before getting up, grabbing her shoulders and sitting her on the bed. So I could look through her closet.

“There’s nothing there, Thea. So unless you magically make me a dress, I’m going naked!” said Bella, from her spot on the bed.

I chuckled saying “As much as I would love to see Romeo’s face, I believe that it’s not appropriate to go naked. And while I’m no  _ Sabrina _ , I’ll find you something to wear” as I continued on looking through the closet, I remembered something. Slowly I turned towards Bella’s bed, where I saw the present that Alice gave Bella. 

“What is it?” asked Bella.

“ _ Fuck me _ and call me Mary…” I said with a groan.

Bella looked at me in confusion asking “What?”

“Alice’s present, Bella! It’s a fucking dress that you were supposed to wear tonight!” I said, remembering now that Alice was really excited to see Bella wear that dress.

My sister turned and blushed deeply, as she also remembered about the dress “Oh…”

I groaned and left the room saying loudly “I spent  _ three _ hours looking for a dress, when you already had one!”

“Sorry!” yelled Bella, just as I was down stairs shaking my head.

As I entered my room, I immediately started getting ready. I put on my white t-shirt, black suit jacket, black high-waisted pants and black heels. Then I refreshed my simple daily makeup but added some red lipstick, I put my auburn hair into a braid, with a few strands loose around my face and then I put on some golden earrings along with a necklace that Jasper gave me.

Just as I was about to go and check on Bella, my eyes stopped on the elegant envelope and the gift inside it. I bit my lip and slowly took out the hair comb, which was shining almost magically. I stood up and walked over to my mirror, where I slowly put the hair accessory into my auburn hair. 

It looked beautiful. The green gems were shimmering in the light and the gold was matching my jewelry. I bit my lip once again and said quietly.

“Why the hell not? It’s a _ gift _ . It’s not like it’ll mean that I want to meet that woman”

“Meet  _ who _ ?”

I jumped and screamed, as I noticed Bella standing in the open door. She also looked startled as she said.

“Jesus sorry! I thought that you heard me opening the door!”

I let out a small laugh and touched my chest, right above my speeding heart “You just gave me a freaking heart attack” 

Bella laughed awkwardly as she said “Sorry”

“It’s alright. So you’re ready to go?”

“Yeah, are you?”

I nodded and took my purse, before following Bella to the door. We said goodbye to Charlie and together left the house, heading to our truck.

As Bella was about to get into the driver’s seat, I stopped her. 

“I’m driving, it’s your birthday so y’know. Let me be your driver”

She smiled at me and nodded, giving me the keys “Alright, just don’t scratch it” 

I saluted and said “Of course Miss. Wouldn’t dream of it”

Bella laughed and with that we got in and started driving towards Cullen’s house. Half way through our drive I gasped saying “Oh  _ fuck _ !”

“What?! What is it?!” asked Bella in slight panic.

“Shit! My coat! I forgot about it!” I said with a groan, knowing that my suit jacket isn’t going to do shit against the cold. 

“What is it with you and forgetting your jackets or coats?” asked Bella with a small laugh.

I signed and said “I don’t knoooow! It’s a curse! It has to be!”

“Or you have your head in the clouds all the time” said Bella, teasingly. 

I glared at her saying “Bite me”

Bella laughed saying “Maybe someday, I will”

“Uh-huh more like you’ll be biting, poor bambi’s ass off in a forest” I said, while focusing on the dark road leading to the house “Jeez they need to put some lights here! It’s so freaking dark here! Come on give me some light!”

Suddenly the whole forest lit up, as thousands of fireflies appeared from the bushes, near the road.

“Woah…” said Bella, as she looked around.

I was shocked, as I was driving slowly on the now more visible road “Holy shit… That wasn’t what I meant by “lights”, but damn”

For the rest of the road the fireflies were following us, lighting our road. But just as we saw the lights coming from Cullen's house, the fireflies suddenly disappeared.

As I parked outside their house, I said “Well that was fucking weird… and I’m dating a vampire”

Bella ran her hand through her hair saying “Yeah…”

“Alright, let’s go and have some fun” I said while getting out of the car, Bella following me.

Together we walked over to the front door and just, as I was about to knock, the door opened as Edward appeared behind it. I jumped slightly and glared at the pretty boy in front of me.

“Hi Romeo, maybe warn me before you appear out of nowhere. Or next time Carlisle will have to reanimate me or something” I said while putting hands on my hibs.

Edward smiled awkwardly and nodded “I apologise… I’ll give you a warning… next time”

I nodded at the awkward boy and patted his shoulder saying “Thank you, Romeo” with that I walked past him towards the common area, leaving two love birds alone.

Just as I was near the common area, Alice appeared in front of me with a wide smile.

“Thea!” she hugged me tightly, before pulling back and looking at me “You look beautiful!” 

“Better than in your visions?” I asked with a smirk.

Alice frowned slightly and said “I didn’t have any visions about you recently”

I also frowned but shrugged saying “It isn’t so bad, I mean look maybe now I’ll be able to surprise you!”

The vampire nodded, still looking unsure but quickly smiled saying “Alright so let’s go down stairs! We’ll wait for Bella there!”

As we walked into the room, all golden eyes were on me. I grinned at them saying “I would like to inform you, that I got the party girl here safely and alive”

Emmett was the first one to react, as he walked over to me and gently hit me with his elbow “Thank God that old truck didn’t break down, while you were getting here”

I rolled my eyes saying “Har-har Bearboy, leave the truck alone”

“It’s great to see you dear, how’s school?” asked Esme, as she came over and gave me a hug.

“It’s okay, but it still makes me a bit anxious” I replied awkwardly.

Esme nodded in understanding, saying “I understand, but still you’re doing so great”

“Esme is right, Thea” said Carlisle with a smile before asking “And how are you feeling? Does your head still hurt? Any nausea?”

I smiled at the doctor, saying “No I’m fine, sometimes it’ll hurt in class and at night, but apart from that it’s okay”

Carlisle nodded saying “Still, I’ll get you a prescription for some painkillers”

Smiling, I said “Thank you” then I looked around and asked “Where’s Jasper and Rosie?”

“Oh they’re bringing the cake in” said Alice in pure excitement, before adding “I wish you’d let us throw a party like this…”

I let out a small laugh saying “Yeah, I prefer for you to torture Bella with this instead of me”

The vampires laughed at that and soon Jasper and Rosalie came in with a huge, extravagant cake.

“Wow! You really went for it didn’t you Ali?” I said, while looking at the cake.

“What can I say? I’m a great party planner!” said Alice with a big smile.

I giggled at her, before walking over to Rosalie and hugging her “Hey Rosie”

“It’s good to have you here Thea” said Rosalie, as she hugged me back.

“Come on Rosie!” I said, while stepping back “It’s not going to be so bad”

“We’ll see” said the blond as she walked away. I bit my lip as I was feeling that maybe this party wasn’t a good idea after all. 

I let out a small yelp, as someone touched my arm and I felt electricity going through my arm, I turned around and saw Jasper looking in shock at his hand. 

“What was that?” I asked in confusion, while rubbing my arm.

“I-I don’t know, I touched you and it was like--”

“ _ Electricity _ ” I said along with Jasper in confusion. 

We stared at each other in shock just to hear Alice yell.

“ **Surprice!** ” 

I jumped slightly and Jasper tensed, his eyes darkening. I took his hand in mine, this time without the electricity running through our arms. He smiled at me and together we watched everyone greeting Bella and wishing her happy birthday.

“Sorry about all this, we tried to stop Alice a bit,” said Carlisle with a soft smile.

“As if that was ever possible” said Esme with a smile, as she gave Bella a hug “Happy Birthday, Bella”

“Thanks” answered Bella awkwardly, blushing a bit.

Alice took a picture of them with a grin and I looked away towards Jasper asking softly.

“Still okay?” 

He looked down at me and nodded curtly “Yes, but I’m afraid that it’s better if I don’t walk closer”

I smiled at him gently and squeezed his big hand saying “That’s alright, I’m still proud of you Angel”

Jasper smiled at me softly and his dark eyes were filled with love, I wanted to see that expression on him forever. 

That’s when we heard someone take another picture. I turned and saw Alice standing with Bella’s camera aimed at us, she grinned at us before turning towards the birthday girl.

I laughed softly and wrapped my arms around Jasper’s middle, hugging him closely and saying “I love you”

Jasper’s arms hugged me back, as his lips met with the top of my head as he whispered “I love you too”

We stayed like this, until I heard Bella.

“Ouch! A paper cut”

My eyes snapped open and my heart sped up in fear. I looked up at Jasper and saw as his relaxed and blissed expression turned dark and crazy, his dark golden eyes turned pitch black.

“Jasper no!” I yelled but it was no use. 

His arms subconsciously tightened around me and I hissed in pain as I felt something break inside. Then he pushed me out of the way and started running towards Bella, while I grabbed the railing trying to stand.

“Jasper please!” I screamed but he continued on running.

Edward acted quickly, pushing Bella away and shoving Jasper back into the grand piano. Carlisle and Emmett rushed to restrain him, grabbing his arms. I also ran up to them, ignoring them yelling at me to stay back, I reached out to touch Jasper’s face but he snapped his sharp teeth at my hand.

“Thea!” snapped Rose as she dragged me away from him, just for Alice to try and calm him down.

I let out a hiss of pain as Rose touched my ribs, tears starting to run down my face. I cast a quick look at Bella, just to see her on the floor with her arm covered in blood.

“Get him out of here” ordered Carlisle, before looking at me “Are you okay, Thea?”

“Carlisle, help Bella!” said Edward in alarm.

I nodded, even though my ribs were in pain, saying “I’m fine, go help Bella” 

The doctor nodded and rushed towards Bella, who was bleeding badly. 

“I’m s-sorry, I can’t” said Alice as she left the room.

I looked at Rosalie who also was struggling a bit and said “Come on, R-Rosie. Let’s wait outside”

She looked at me and nodded, taking me into her arms and carrying outside. 

I was breathing through my nose, as my ribs were hurting like a bitch. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? I saw that Jasper squeezed you before going into his fit” questioned Rose as she sat me on a couch on the back porch.

I hissed a bit but nodded saying “I’m  _ fine.  _ Where’s Jasper?”

Rosalie clearly didn’t believe me, but still she answered “They took him inside the forest”

“C-Can you find them? Check if he’s fine?” 

“I shouldn’t leave you alone, you’re clearly not fine and--”

“Rosalie I’m begging you. I love him, so please go check on him, what if it was about Emmett?”

The blonde vampire bit her lip before nodding and running into the forest.

I was biting my nails, while waiting for Rosalie’s return. 

But she didn’t. 

“Thea, it’s been an hour, we need to go” said Bella, as she found me on the back porch, “Edward will drive us back”

“I-I can’t they’re not back yet” I said, my brown eyes still focused on the forest.

Bella put her hand on my shoulder saying “Edward says that they’ll be back in the morning. Come on you need to get some rest”

For a while I continued on looking at the forest, but eventually I nodded and let Bella take me to the truck. I didn’t even look at Edward, I just got in after Bella and continued on looking at the forest while Edward was driving.

When we got home, I got out first with a hiss of pain from my ribs and walked inside the house. Charlie was asleep on the couch with the TV on, so I turned it off and placed a blanket over him before going to my room.

I took off my suit jacket and heels, before sitting on the chair near my window to look at the forest. 

To wait for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of you were waiting very long for this book to start, so here's another chapter to ease your curiosity! I can't wait to see your comments and get to know what you think about all of this! I personally loved writing Bella and Thea together in this chapter and that cute interaction between Jasper and Thea (before shit hit the fan of course). 
> 
> As always, if you have any questions or ideas please leave a comment ;)
> 
> Love you all!


	4. ~CHAPTER 3: SEARCHING~

**_MORNING_ ** came as the cloudy sky was painted in oranges and pinks. Normally I would enjoy this sight, but after a night spent on the chair near the window with probably broken ribs. I just didn’t find the sight to be pleasurable.

I turned a bit and looked at the alarm clock, which stood near my bed on the nightstand. It was 5:38 AM. I grabbed my phone with a slight hiss, as I moved my torso and sent a message to Alice:

**_Ali, are you guys okay? How’s Jasper?_ **

**_Call me, please._ **

**_~Thea._ **

The message was sent and once again all I could do is wait. I signed and closed my eyes for a bit, eventually falling asleep while still holding on to my phone.

“Thea? Hey Thea, wake up”

I jumped awake and looked up to see Bella's worried face.

“Bella? W-What’s going on?” I asked while rubbing my tired and still covered in mascara eyes.

She frowned a bit “Did you fall asleep here? Why are you still in yesterday’s clothes?”

I let out a groan as my ribs still hurt like a bitch “Let’s just skip all this “ _ I’m worried about you _ ” stuff. Get to the point sister”

Bella sighed and said “We have school Thea, did you forget?”

“Oh shit, yeah I’m not going” I said while looking through my phone, checking if Alice or Jasper wrote to me. But there was nothing.

My sister took a deep breath and said “Thea, if this is about yesterday---”

“Well aren’t you a Sherlock Holmes!” I said sarcastically, trying to hide my pain and worry.

“Thea… it’s going to be fine. They just need a moment, I’m sure Jasper will show up tonight apologising and acting all gentleman like” said Bella, but I could see that she was lying. She was also worried about how last night could change things.

I sighed saying softly “Thank you, but I’m not going to school. I don’t feel well. But if you see them at school--”

“I’ll tell them where you are” Bella said with a smile.

Nodding, I smiled at her tightly as my heart was feeling heavy with worry. 

“Oh and before I go” Bella said while pulling something from her bag, “Here, Alice took it last night. I printed two copies, one for you and the other for Jasper”

I took both pictures from her and smiled. It was a picture of me and Jasper hugging. He was gazing lovingly down at me, while I was smiling happily up at him, my arms wrapped tightly around his middle and his gently resting on my waist. 

After a moment I looked up at Bella and smiled saying “Thank you, Bella. It’s beautiful”

She smiled at me before saying “I’m going to head out. Get some sleep, Thea”

“I will, thank you” I said as she was leaving.

As the door closed, I found myself alone once again. Sighing I took my phone and wrote another message, this time to Jasper:

**_Hey Angel,_ **

**_I hope that you’re alright._ **

**_You probably need some space right now,_ **

**_but I just want you to know that I love you._ **

**_And if you let me, I’ll be there for you._ **

**_~Yours always, Dorothea._ **

When the message was sent, I grabbed some clean clothes and went to have a bath. I tried to be as gentle as I could, but still my ribs were making it hard. A large red, purple and yellow bruise was visible along with one of my ribs sticking out and pulling on my skin. Seeing this I let out a sob, it was definitely broken and because of that Jasper will only hate himself more. I bit my lip until it was bleeding to stop myself from crying. 

I need to be strong.

As I came back into my room, I grabbed my phone and after checking it for any answers, I laid down on my bed.

After a few long minutes of trying to find a comfortable position, that would make the pain in my ribs more bearable. I finally fell asleep, snuggled in warm and fluffy blankets.

Nightmares were plaguing my sleep. Memories of my parents’ death were coming back, memories about the Cullens becoming twisted and awful in my dreams. It all was too much for me until suddenly someone woke me up.

“Wake up! Come on kiddo, wake up!”

I snapped my light brown eyes open, just to look at Charlie who was standing over my bed, looking worried.

“Dad? What is it?”

Charlie ran a hand down his face asking “Where’s Bella?”

“What? She’s not here?” I asked in alarm, already sitting up in my bed.

“No she-- she’s not here! I called the school, she was there and went home with her other classmates! But she’s not here!” said Charlie in panic.

“And the truck? Is it missing as well?” I asked, as my heart clenched painfully in my chest.

Charlie shook his head, saying “No it’s here, but she’s not answering her phone”

“Okay, maybe she went for a walk? Or-Or she went to Edward’s place?” I asked while rubbing my ribs. I saw that Charlie was still worried and so was I, Bella would wake me up if she came home from school “I’ll go to the Cullens’ house, while you call Billy or the Clearwaters. If she’s on the walk in the forest, they might be able to find her” 

“You’re right. I’ll also make some calls to the Station, ask the boys to keep an eye out for her” said Charlie, while moving to the kitchen to make the call.

I quickly got up and started looking for backup keys to the truck. Then I put on my white sneakers, not bothering to change from my sweats. As I was ready to leave the house, I turned to look at Charlie saying “Call me if you’ll find out something”

He nodded as he was in the middle of a call.

With that, I left the house and got inside the truck. Before driving I took a deep breath as my hands were clutching the wheel tightly, trying to calm down. 

“Please, Bella. Be safe” I whispered as I finally started the engine.

The drive was fast and full of worry. Every once in a while I would try to call each of the Cullens, but they didn’t answer which only made me worry far more. 

Soon I was in front of the beautiful house that I visited almost everyday. I got out of the truck and looked around, before yelling.

“Edward?! Alice?! Jas--!”

“They’re not here” 

I jumped a bit, which made me hiss in pain from the ribs. Turning around I saw Edward.

The vampire was looking horrible. His hair messy, eyes black and hollow, his suit from last night crumpled and torn in a few places. For the first time since I met him, he looked imperfect. 

He looked  _ human _ .

“Keep your thoughts to yourself” Edward snarled at me, making me flinch “What are you doing here?”

I frowned but answered “Is Bella with you?”

Edward looked away, saying “She’s not. Now leave”

My blood boiled, as I stepped closer to him saying in anger “Listen here, Romeo. I don’t know what’s got into you. But you will stop acting like a fucking angsty teen and talk to me with at least some respect!”

His black eyes snapped to mine, as he said in anger “Why? You’re just a human. A weak, small plaything that my brother caught”

“What did you say?!” I asked, my fists shaking in anger.

Edward let out a humorless laugh “Did you really believe that you mean something to him? To  _ us _ ? You mean nothing. You never did. We were just tolerating you, because Jasper was looking for some poor little soul to test his limits with” he walked closer saying lowly “And you were the perfect target. Little broken girl, with no one who would cry---”

“ **_SHUT UP!”_ ** I yelled while raising my fist and punching Edward in the face, as my fist connected with his cheek he flew few meters back.

My eyes got wide, as I saw Edward slowly sit up with a shocked expression, his jaw and cheek seriously cracked. Just like James’s did when Jasper punched him on the field that day.

I looked down at my hands, just to see both of them being surrounded by some kind of purple fire and my veins showing the same purple energy inside me. 

“W-What’s happening to me?!” I screamed in fear, before looking up to look at Edward.

He looked at me in shock only whispering “What are you?” before disappearing.

My breathing got quicker, as I started panicking when the fire didn’t go away. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, just for it to instantly break in my hands.

“No, no, no, no!” I said as I started waving my hands around, trying to make it go away. Finally I fell on my knees and punched the ground with both of my fists screaming.

“ **_NO!_ ** ”

The ground beneath me cracked, releasing a purple wave of energy from my fists that made few branches to break and the windows in both the truck and the house to shatter. I finally opened my eyes, to see that my arms were back to normal.

I looked around as my eyes got stuck at the beautiful house, with shattered windows. I stared at it for a long time, before finally getting up on my shaky legs and walking towards the truck.

My mind was blank, as I was driving through the night. I didn’t even notice when I pulled over to my house, where many cars were pulled up, including the police. I got out quickly and walked over to Charlie, who pulled me in a hug.

“Thea! You were gone for three hours! We started looking for both you and Bella!”

I gently patted his back, my expression blank as I asked “Is Bella back?”

Charlie pulled back and said “No, she’s--”

“Charlie” said Jacob.

We all turned to see Sam Uley, walking with Bella in his arms. Charlie sprinted towards them, taking his daughter into his arms and thanking Sam.

I heard Jacob let out a shaky breath of relief, so I turned and offered him a tight smile. The young Black returned my smile, before looking back at Sam. I just turned and followed Charlie back inside the house.

An hour later, Bella was in her room still unconscious, under warm blankets as Charlie and I were sitting by her side.

“You can go to sleep. I’ll stay with her” I said, while looking at half asleep Charlie.

“No, no. I’ll stay” he said while rubbing his eyes.

“Dad go”

Charlie let out a sigh and said, while getting up “Okay, but wake me up if she wakes up. Or if you’ll want to sleep”

I nodded with a tight smile, as he left the room. I looked back at Bella and sighed, my thoughts going back to what happened with Edward.

_ “You mean nothing. You never did”  _

My heart clenched in my chest, happy memories about Cullens now haunting me.

_ “Little broken girl” _

Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

_ “You’re just a human” _

I looked down at my hands, that seemed normal. 

_ “What are you?” _

What am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's the chapter you all were waiting for. It was pretty hard to figure out something original, but in the end I think that it turned out not that bad, so I'm happy. Now tell me what do you think about all of this! Can't wait to read your comments!
> 
> As always, if you have any questions or ideas please leave a comment ;)
> 
> Love you all!


	5. ~CHAPTER 4: FINE~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!   
> if you can be triggered by thoughts of suicide or self harm, then please skip the parts that make you feel triggered!!!

**_FEW WEEKS_ ** have passed since the Cullens left. It was November now and Bella was getting worse everyday. At first she stopped speaking and started staying in her room more and more. Then she stopped eating, showering and even looking at me or Charlie. 

And now, came the nightmares. Bella was screaming in her sleep, as if she was in horrible pain. Sometimes she would be screaming without any logical words, but then there were the nights when Charlie and I would wake up to a name being screamed out. 

**_Edward._ **

That’s how my hatred towards the copper haired vampire grew stronger every day. 

For weeks I have been holding my own pain inside, trying to focus on Bella who was barely functioning and Charlie who was feeling powerless in this situation. 

“I don’t know what to do anymore Thea… she’s getting worse. The only thing she’s been doing is sitting by that damn window and writing something on her laptop” said Charlie as we were eating dinner in the kitchen.

I looked at him and felt the pain in my chest deepen. The man who took me in, was looking so tired and lost. So powerless. 

_ “It’s all his fault…” _ said a voice inside my head, making my blood boil. 

I put down my fork and said “We need to give her time. She’ll get better with time”

Charlie let out a deep tired sigh saying “How do you know that? Maybe I should send her back to her mother for a while… a change of scenery could help her”

“That’s not a good idea. I mean. She already had a lot of changes in her life, so I doubt that she needs another one” I explained calmly, trying to smile softly at Charlie like I used to. But it came out forced and tight, feeling alien on my lips. 

The Chief nodded slowly, before looking at me asking “And how are you doing? I know that, I seem more focused on Bella but I can see that you’re hurting just as much as she is. Maybe even more so…”

I looked away from him, the hollow feeling in my chest becoming too much for me to ignore. But still I turned back and looked at him with a trained fake smile saying. 

“I’m fine”

Before Charlie could say something, I got up and walked to the counter taking a clean plate and placing a portion of lasagna on it, saying “I’ll take it to Bella. Maybe she’ll eat”

With that said I left the kitchen and went up stairs. There I gently knocked on Bella’s door saying “Hey, Bella I brought you some food”

Silence was the only response that I’ve got, so I sighed deeply and opened the door. And there she was. Sitting on the chair near the window, staring into nothing. 

“Hey, Bella I brought you dinner” I said softly, while setting the plate on her desk near her open laptop. I glanced at the laptop, noticing the first words.

_ “Dear Alice” _

My heart stopped, as my mind went back to my time spent with Alice. How weird I thought she was when I met her, how she was always there to listen to me, how we could just laugh about everything, how we would drive Jas--  _ him  _ crazy sometimes and how--- 

Suddenly the laptop slammed shut, as Bella took it away saying “Don’t read it”

I looked at her and asked with a shaky voice “You’re writing to her?”

Bella looked away saying “She doesn’t respond… I don’t think that she even gets them”

“Of course she doesn’t. They all changed their emails, phone numbers and fucking lives. She doesn’t care” I said in anger, my fists shaking.

“T-That’s not true! She cares! She’s my friend!” said Bella in pure desperation.

I took a deep breath, looking at my hands just to see my veins starting to glow in purple. So I hid my hands in my pockets and started to leave, but before closing the door I looked back at Bella and said quietly.

“She was my friend too”

With that I closed her door and ran down stairs, put on my jacket and shoes, yelling to Charlie “I’m going out!”

“Wait Thea--!”

I didn’t wait. 

I just ran behind the house, into the forest. Branches were hitting me, even cutting my skin but I never stopped. Not even when I didn’t see the path because tears in my eyes were blinding me.

It felt like hours of running, but I finally got to the cliffs where the sun was setting and painting the usual black ocean, golden. I stared at it in silence for a few moments, before falling on my knees and yelling to no one.

**“Is this what you all wanted?! For me to crumble again?! To fix me a bit and then throw away like some fucking toy?! To tell me that you love me or that I’m part of your family and then leave?! To leave Bella?! Break her too?! Well fuck you then!”**

I choked on another sob before whispering “Was it what you wanted? Was it all a lie..? Did you ever love me…Jasper?”

That’s when I finally let it all out and started crying, my heart screaming in pain as my lungs were screaming for air. Finally I pulled on my hair and screamed as loud as I could, it made my head and throat hurt but I didn’t stop not until I didn’t have any more air, even then I would just take a deep breath and scream more.

Soon the sun set and I finally stopped screaming, as my throat was on fire. I got up and walked over to the edge of the kliff, just like I used to after my parents' death. 

Ending it all would be so easy. 

One jump. 

One step. 

And that’s it. 

I stared at the golden waves and sharp rocks beneath me and I took a step.

A step  _ back _ .

And walked back home through the forest, while rubbing my rib that still hurt, but was getting better. I was silent as I entered the house, the TV was playing and Charlie was asleep on the couch, the remote still in his hand. I took a blanket, laid it on him and turned off the TV.

Then I walked up the stairs and entered Bella’s room, just to see her asleep in her bed with her laptop still on. I sighed quietly and walked over to her, taking the laptop away and setting it on the desk. On the screen was another email, that was short.

_ Dear Alice. _

_ Why, didn’t you say goodbye?  _

_ Do you miss us? _

_ Do you even care?  _

_ Bella. _

I closed the laptop, as a tear ran down my cheek. 

Leaving the room I was thinking exactly the same thing.

_ Did they care? _

In the morning, I was brushing my wavy hair in front of the mirror, my mind occupied with yesterday’s events. 

My throat was raw and face covered in cuts, from the branches. The sight made me annoyed, so I put down the brush and groaned in anger.

The mirror cracked and in the reflection I could see my eyes turning purple with glowing purple veins on my face. I jumped away from the mirror in shock, my legs weak and hands shaking. Looking down at my hands I saw the same glowing veins.

“What the fuck?”

Then, as if nothing happened I saw it all go away. My eyes and veins turned back to normal, yet the mirror didn’t magically fix itself.

I was standing in the middle of my room still shocked and panicking. My mind filled with questions, as my hands were running through my hair.

“Thea?”

The mirror fell over and so did a few books from the bookshelf, as I jumped in fright just to see Bella in the door, looking around the room in shock. I just stood there wondering if she’ll ever learn to knock or if I’ll have to have a small heart attack because of her, until I finally die.

“Let’s go” I said and quickly left the room, with my bag in hand.

During our trip to school we didn’t speak to each other, but I saw Bella glancing at me every now and then. So as we got out of the car my hands were sweaty as I knew that she was suspecting something. 

She wasn’t dumb after all.

“I’ll see you at lunch” I said to her and left for my history class.

As I entered the class, the whispers started but I ignored them and sat down at the end where Jasp---  _ he _ was always sitting. Then I pulled my hood down and took out my books, ignoring all the whispers and looks around me.

It’s all  _ fine _ . 

I’m  _ fine _ .

I thought to myself, but I knew that I wasn’t fine. 

I never was, nor will I ever be fine.

Hours later, the school day came to an end. I was waiting on Bella near our truck when a few boys came over to me.

“Hey there baby girl. Heard a rumor that the Cullens left because of you” said one of them with a smirk, his dark eyes having a dangerous glint in them.

His friends laughed and one of the boys said “Maybe she tried to burn their house down or some shit”

I fists were shaking, as I said “Fuck off”

“Oh come on! You like to play with fire don’t you? Isn’t that how your mommy and daddy died?” asked the first one with a smirk.

I pushed him and yelled “ **FUCK. OFF!** ”

Quickly the other guys grabbed my arms and pushed me against the truck. The night when Bella and I were attacked flashing in front of my eyes.

“Crazy bitch!” said the one holding my right arm.

“Yeah, she is! Come on ginger, tell us how are you liking setting shit on fire! It’s no secret that you burned your parents!” said the one that I pushed, his dark eyes showing malice. 

“Cullens aren’t here to protect you anymore, are they?” said the other one.

I was struggling against their hold and trying to kick someone with my legs but soon they grabbed them too. I felt my anger consume me, as I yelled once again.

“ **FUCK OFF!** ”

That’s when I felt the strange tingling feeling in my veins and somehow I knew that they were glowing. The boys fell on the ground, screaming in pain, as I was thinking about making them feel my pain. 

And how good it felt. To feel some relief, to see them struggle on the ground in pain, tears streaming down their faces, their screaming was like music to my ears. 

But I wanted _ more _ . 

_ More _ power. 

_ More _ pain.

“ **THEA STOP IT!** ”

I snapped out of it and finally saw Bella standing in front of me, with a worried and scared face. 

“B-Bella?”

Looking around I saw those guys lying unconscious on the ground, my heart stopping.

“We need to go, come one I’ll drive” said Bella as we quickly got inside the car.

Half way through the drive I realised something. 

“I’m a fucking monster”

“No, no, no! You’re not, Thea calm down, you need to breath” said Bella in a worried voice, but she also looked scared.

I shook my head “What if I killed them? I couldn’t control myself. I liked to see them in pain, I wanted to kill them Bella!”

“Thea just calm down! We’ll figure something out okay?” said Bella just as we pulled over at our house.

I sighed and looked out of the window just to see some fancy car standing in our driveway. Soon I made a connection, no one else was driving this kind of car in Forks but them.

“What the hell are they doing back here?” I questioned out loud, as I left the car and ran inside the house, ignoring Bella’s calls.

Inside I ran into the living room where I was shocked to see not who I expected.

Charlie got up and said “Oh you’re back. Look who came to visit”

A tall woman stood up, her ginger hair swaying slightly and green eyes shining as she smiled and said in velvet like voice “It’s wonderful to finally met you, dearest Dorothea”

I stared at her for a while and said finally “You’re… Aldris?”

The beautiful woman nodded elegantly with a smile “Yes, dear one”

Veins in my hands started tingling from all the emotions I felt and I saw my Godmother look at my hands, before saying still with a smile “I believe that you have many questions, dear one. That’s why I’m here”

Instantly I got the message, hiding my hands I said “You’ve got no idea how many”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes another chapter. This one focuses a bit on how Bella and Thea are cooping with their loss and how Thea is doing with her new abilities. I hope that I'm not going too fast for you, but I'm really excited to take this story into my own hands and show all of you something new and not all that tied closely to the New Moon plot. So tell me how did you like this chapter? 
> 
> As always, if you have any questions or ideas please leave a comment ;)
> 
> Love you all!


	6. ~CHAPTER 5: A REMINDER~

_**SILENCE** _filled the room, as my Godmother and I were staring at each other. Her green eyes were calculating, as if trying to catch each detail of my face and her lips were formed into a warm smile. She looked happy? Pleased? I didn’t know. 

Just like I didn’t know her.

“Well then, I would love to speak with you later Charlie. But right now, I want to get to know my Goddaughter” said Aldris to the Chief with a smile.

Charlie got up and nodded awkwardly, saying “Yeah, em of course. If that’s okay with you Thea?”

I stared at the woman in my living room, my nails digging into my skin, as I smiled tightly and nodded “Sure. How about we take a walk?”

“It’s a wonderful idea, dear one” Aldris answered while putting on her red gloves, that were the complete opposite of the dark green colour of her coat.

Smiling once again, I turned and left the house while sending an apologetic smile towards Bella. She returned it, although I could see worry in her eyes.

Once outside I started slowly walking towards the forest, faintly I could hear confident steps of Aldris behind me. Being in the forest calmed me down, I could feel my fists relax as the tingling feeling disappeared. Taking a deep breath I smiled, as the smell of pine, rain and wild flowers filled my nose. For a moment all was good. For a moment I could imagine that I was at peace. 

For a moment I could dream of cold hands playing with my fingers, as I enjoyed my surroundings. 

“It’s connected to you”

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at my Godmother, questioning her “What?”

Her red lips curved into a smile, as she explained while looking around “This forest. It’s connected to you, I can feel it”

“You can… feel it?” I asked, not quite believing the older woman.

Aldris let out a small laugh, that sounded like gentle bells “Indeed, dear one. You know, for someone who knows about vampires and is having a tough time with her own powers. You’re a bit more sceptic than one could imagine”

My heart stopped as she mentioned the V word, I felt tingling in my hands coming back as I asked “How do you know?”

The older woman smiled kindly and said “Let’s start with who I am. Or rather who we are” then she snapped her fingers and suddenly her green eyes became more intense, almost glowing and her ginger hair turned a darker green colour matching her green coat.

As I saw it all happen my heart stopped and my vision turned dark for a moment, but I forced myself not to pass out. Instead I asked “What the hell is going on?!”

My Godmother smiled and said proudly “I’m a sorceress, dearest Dorothea” then as if nothing ever happened, her hair turned back to its ginger colour and her green eyes stopped shining, becoming more normal “We are guardians of the peace and natural order. We keep humans away from our world and our people away from humans, although from what I can see it’s not going so well lately”

I blushed deeply as I knew that she meant me and Bella, “So what, you came here to wipe our memory or something? Like Men in Black style?”

The sorceress laughed and shook her head “No, dear one. I came here to take you”

“Take me where?” I asked, rising my guard up.

“To a place where other sorceress’ and sorcerers are. There you’ll learn to control yourself”

I bit my lip before glaring at the woman, saying coldly “I don’t need your help. I’ll take care of whatever is happening to me. My place is here, with my sister and dad”

Aldris frowned as she said “I understand that, dear one. But you must think of them, right now you’re like a ticking bomb. You’re not in control, one argument with your sister and the whole house could be destroyed”

“I’m fine. I can take care of it” I said stubbornly. 

“Dorothea. You carry a great amount of power within you, one that I haven’t seen for centuries. You even survived a bite from a vampire, one of the few things in this world that can kill us” explained Aldris, her beautiful voice becoming more begging with every word.

I put my hand over the scar at the base of my neck asking “How do you know that I was bitten? And what do you mean one of the few things in this world that can kill you?!”

My Godmother sighed, before answering “The night you were bitten, your power unlocked itself. Probably because of the damage that was done to your body or some kind of mental blockade was taken down--”

My mind instantly replayed my words from that night _“Bring it!”_ and the feeling of confidence filling me. _Holy shit._

“-- and when that vampire bit you, with your essence finally released and running through your veins. You should die, like every other sorcerer or sorceress before you. But you didn’t, you went into a healing coma and survived. I am centuries old and I can’t explain it”

“So what? I’m an error in your system or something?” I asked, already feeling my mental walls going up around myself. 

Aldris smiled at me and said “Quite the opposite. You’re unique, Dorothea and very powerful that’s why I need you to come with me. At least do it for your sister and father”

I believed her. Something deep inside me, made me even _trust_ her. But I knew that, if I left Bella would be destroyed. _They_ already left her and now me? She won’t survive it. But on the other hand, what if I do hurt her? She could also not survive a fucking house colapsing on her or being ripped apart by my powers. Dear God I have powers. That sounds ridiculous! 

_Says the girl who was dating a vampire…_ said a voice that sounded almost like Rosalie in my head. The thought of her made my heart ache, I really missed her… but she left me. They all did. 

_“To us? You mean nothing. You never did”_

Nothing. Maybe that’s all I ever was meant to be? To them that’s all I was. 

_“And you were the perfect target. Little broken girl, with no one who would cry---”_

Little broken girl. That’s all I was to _him_.

Sadness, anger and heartbreak filled me as I clenched my jaw, thinking.

**Fuck. That.** I will show them **nothing.** I will show him a **little broken girl**.

My eyes and veins were tingling as I opened my eyes and looked at my Godmother who was looking at me with interest and said “I will go with you”

Aldris nodded at me “Thank you. I promise you that you’ll be allowed to leave whenever you’ll like after you get ahold of that power inside you”

I nodded and took a deep breath, focusing on the forest around me slowly feeling the tingling disappear.

“Already getting better. I can’t wait to see your true potential” said the older woman.

Sighing I opened my eyes once again and said “Yeah. Now let’s head back, I need to talk to them about my decision. When are we leaving?”

Aldris smiled sadly and said “Tonight would be the best. I can’t be away for too long”

“I understand… I’ll get to packing after I talk to them” I said, my heart feeling heavy. But it was for the best. I will learn and come back.

The walk back was silent, Aldris was following me as I was thinking deeply about what’s going to happen. What words to use? What promises to make? What will happen when I leave? Will Bella forgive me for my decision? Will Charlie? What will happen to him?

“We’re here, dear one. It’s going to be alright, I’ll talk to Charlie while you talk to Isabella” said my Godmother while putting her gloved hand on my shoulder.

I shied away from her touch and finally headed towards the front door. Inside I was met with a rare sight. Bella and Charlie were sitting together in the living room. It made my heart clench painfully, that a sight that should be normal was becoming more abnormal and rare. 

“Thea!” said Bella, as she jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around my shorter figure.

“Yeah, I’m back. I need to talk to you both” I mumbled into Bella’s shoulder.

“What is it?” asked Charlie as Bella let go of me, but instead grabbed my hand.

I took a deep breath and said “I decided to go with Aldris. But just for a while, just to get to know her and all. I promise that I will visit and---”

“No! Please Thea, you can’t!” said Bella in tears, her eyes showing fear. Fear that I knew all too well. It was fear of being abandoned, of being alone.

“Bella, I _need_ to” I said hoping that she’ll catch my meaning. But instead she bit her lip and ran to her room, slamming the door. I flinched at the sound, but still looked at Charlie who was looking sad and powerless. It made me tear up and whimper “Dad, I---”

Charlie quickly hugged me and said “Shhh… it’s alright kiddo. I understand, just don’t forget about us okay?”

“N-Never! I’ll visit you on Christmas! A-And maybe some weekends? I’ll find a way, dad..” I said as I cried into his shoulder.

“I’m sure you will, kiddo. But also remember to give this old man a call every once in a while okay?” he said soothingly, making me feel safe and calm. He squeezed me a bit, before pulling away and wiping my tears saying with a small smile “Besides you’re not going to be there forever right?” I shook my head and he continued “It’ll be just fine. Now go and talk to Bella, while your Godmother and I have a chat okay”

“O-Okay” I nodded and slowly went up stairs where Bella was in her room. 

For a moment I stood outside her room, before finally opening it just to see Bella sitting on her bed with a picture frame in her hands. It was a picture of us. From when Bella, Charlie and I went to a restaurant to celebrate my birthday as a family. Charlie took it as Bella and I were hugging and grinning like there was no tomorrow. There were three copies of that photograph. One was in Bella’s room on the nightstand, another in my room set on the windowsill and the final one was at the station set on Charlie’s desk so that everyone could see it.

I smiled gently and closed the door, before sitting down next to my sister. We sat there in silence, just for Bella to break it asking.

“You promise that you’ll come back?”

“Bella, I swear on my life that I won’t pull a Cullen on you. I will call as much as I can, I will visit and will be back once I’ve got these powers under control. I don’t want to hurt you, like I did with these boys” I said honestly.

Bella finally looked up from the picture and said “You wouldn’t hurt me. I know you and I trust you Thea…”

I let out a small laugh saying “What is it with you and trusting monsters so easily”

“You’re not a monster Thea. Neither was he” said Bella softly.

Anger flared inside me as I remembered my last meeting with Edward, but I only clenched my tingling hands and took a deep breath. This isn’t the time.

“Bella, we might not always agree but I promise you that I will be back. I won’t run away from my problems, okay? I will face them” 

My sister hugged me and whispered “I believe you. Just don’t leave me like he did”

I squeezed her and whispered back “I won’t”

We stayed like this for a while, it was so nice to have a bit of my sister back. But eventually, I pulled away saying.

“I need to go and pack”

Bella nodded and said “I’ll help you”

So together we went to my room and started packing my things, which were mostly clothes and books. Later came my more personal stuff as make up, bathroom things and pictures.

I took one with Jacob, Seth and Leah Clearwater that Billy took of us when we were still kids. Bella let out a laugh as she noticed my angry red burned skin and cowboy hat that I wore.

“Har har really funny Bells! Do you know how that hurt? And let me tell you that, that hat was stylish and useful against the sun!” my sister only laughed harder, as I shoved the picture inside my bag. 

Another one was the one with Bella and me, then came a picture with Charlie and I on a fishing trip, after that was the only surviving picture of my parents. I smiled at it and kissed it gently before carefully putting it inside my bag. Finally I took the last few pictures which I hid in my closet.

Two of them were with Rose and Alice from my birthday preparations, another one was taken on one of many of our sleepovers that showed Emmett and I playing chess. I was grinning just as Emmett was angrily holding a broken chess piece in his hand, while glaring at the board. Then there was a picture of me, Esme and Carlisle cooking in their kitchen, Esme was hugging me, while Carlisle had his hand on my shoulder. Then there was Bella, Edward and I sitting at the grand piano. Both me and my sister were wearing sunglasses to look fancy and while I made a pose like a celebrity, Bella was laughing so hard that her glasses were almost falling and Edward was simply rolling his butterscotch eyes with a small smile. And finally the last picture. 

It was me and Jasper… the picture from Bella’s birthday party. The last picture of me and him. The last reminder of him. The last piece of him that I had.

I knew that I should burn all these pictures. 

Erase them from my past. 

But I couldn’t.

Even though they might have never cared for me, I cared for them. And these photos are a reminder of that, that a part of me that was shining brightly, a part of me that was happy. So I will keep them. And I will remember that I was happy and that I cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that chapter was a challenge for sure so I hope that you'll like it. I know that many of you wanted Thea to stay, but I want her to have a story of her own and the same thing goes for Bella. They need to get on their feet on their own. Anyway what do you think about this chapter? Do you like the idea of sorceress' and sorcerers? Did you enjoy Thea remembering Cullens and her happiness through the pictures? Or did you like something else? 
> 
> As always, if you have any questions or ideas please leave a comment ;)
> 
> Love you all!


	7. ~CHAPTER 6: PERFECT~

**_NORWAY._ ** A country made out of mountains and thick forests it would seem, as it was the only thing that I saw while driving. It was mid October but I could already see some snow lying around, mixing with the orange and brown leaves. Damn it was cold here.

I turned my gaze away from the window to look at my Godmother, who was sitting behind the wheel of a car that was waiting for us at the airport. She looked calm and focused, the complete opposite of me right now as my thoughts were focused on Bella and Charlie. 

Aldris had to notice my staring, as she said to me in a calming tone and smiling softly “Relax, dear one. We’re almost there” 

For a moment I didn't answer, only staring blankly until finally asking something that was bothering me deeply, ever since I got that letter.

“How do you know my father?”

“I met Charlie just yesterday, when I came to take you” she said calmly.

I shook my head and specified “My real father, Peter Summers. The one who supposedly chose you as my Godmother”

Aldris’s grip on the wheel tightened, as she answered in a quiet tone “I raised him… he was like a son to me and--” she choked on her words. 

Grief was noticeable in her demeanor. I knew, because I still couldn’t speak about my parents much. The wound was still deep after so long.

She took a deep breath and said calmly “I’ll tell you all about it, when we get to the castle. For now let’s leave it at that, dear one”

“Alright… I understand”

My Godmother glanced at me and whispered with a small smile “I’m sure you do, little dove”

I smiled tightly at her and turned back to the window. Minutes passed by, when suddenly Aldris asked me.

“When I came to get you. I was expecting your vampire friends to be standing in my way, yet they didn't. I didn’t even feel a lingering presence of a vampire nearby, why is that?” 

“They left and--”

Pain tugged at my heart and my hands started shaking as purple veins covered them. I bit my lip and focused on not allowing my power to consume me. 

Aldris was quiet for a moment as she continued on driving, until she slowed down a bit and put her gloved hand over my glowing one. I looked up at her, my eyes tingling meaning that they were already glowing, she was smiling at me softly as she said calmly.

“It’s alright, little dove. You don’t have to tell me anything, but know that I’m here for you”

I stared at her for a minute before nodding and looking away, her hand squeezed mine before letting go. As I stared out the window, images of the Cullens came back to me. Their smiles, kind words and laughs. Already familiar pain consumed me, as my hands shook.

It made me wonder, if the pain and emptiness will ever leave me? Or will they stay with me, forever?

_ “--you’re not alone, Charlie is with you, Bella is with you, my family is with you and I am with you darlin. I’m not leaving you okay? I’m here for you, I always will be” _

_ “D-don’t make a promise that you can’t keep. Everyone dies or leaves eventually Jasper” _

_ “Not me, darlin… not me. I will never leave you, no matter what happens”  _

And yet you did, I thought to myself. 

Around twenty minutes later, we finally got to our destination. 

“Oh my God…” I whispered as I saw a beautiful castle located on a hill, surrounded by a breath taking orange forest and a river. 

“Welcome to Kaasedera, Dorothea” said Aldris as the gates opened to let us through.

When we left the car, I glanced at her asking “ _ ”Kaasedera” _ ? After your last name “Kaase?””

Aldris chuckled at that and nodded “Yes, I know it’s not very original. But I was very young when I built this castle and didn't know what to call it. So it remained nameless until people named it after me” with that, she started to walk towards the entrance of the castle.

I followed her, not paying attention to people around us who were staring at me and whispering. Instead I asked my Godmother “You built it?”

She nodded “Indeed. It was over centuries ago, took me a week”

“I’ll be able to build castles?” I asked in shock and excitement. 

My Godmother glanced at me and said “It takes a lot of power and resources. I had to gather a lot of stone, wood, water and many other things to build it. We can manipulate such resources and create something from them, nothing appears from mid air, dear one”

I nodded, gathering the information as Aldris opened the doors, letting me see a beautiful hall. 

Inside of the castle was mostly in classical style with a couple of modern things around, the walls were white with many paintings hanging around in golden fancy frames, the floor was made out of dark wood and from the ceiling were hanging beautiful crystal chandeliers. Esme would’ve loved them...

“How do you like it?” asked Aldris, her green eyes looking at me in happiness.

“Wow, I have no words… it’s just so beautiful” I answered, trying to clear my thoughts from the Cullens.

Aldris smiled at me and said “I’m glad, now let me show you your room”

We walked through the castle, passing by many rooms, classrooms and training rooms that Aldris said I will be using since tomorrow. The halls were filled with many elegant people, some older than me and some even younger, they all were staring at me. Their curious and judging eyes were making me anxious and nervous. Finally I clenched my glowing hands and asked my Godmother.

“Can they all stop staring?”

My Godmother suddenly stopped and looked at the group of people who were whispering and even pointing at me. She let her eyes flash with her green essence, as veins glowed on her face and other exposed places and her ginger hair became dark green.

“Return to your own affairs” she said in an authoritative and cold voice.

The group quickly bowed and scattered, as other people in the hall looked away and went about their business. 

Aldris was glaring at some people, before smirking and saying softly but loudly enough to be heard by many bystanders.

“Come on, my dearest  _ Goddaughter _ ”

With that her looks returned to normal as she started walking again, me trailing behind her in shock.

Soon Aldris stopped at one of the doors, she smiled at me and opened it letting me through it first. I gasped as I saw a wonderful and cozy sitting room, the walls were white with paintings in golden frames hanging on them, there were two cream couches by the fireplace filled with colorful pillows, above the fireplace was a hanging golden mirror and on both sides were built into the wall bookcases. Other than that there were two wooden doors, and a huge window with a sliding door leading to a small balcony.

“It’s so beautiful here”

“I’m glad that you like it, now let me show you your bedroom” said Aldris as she walked over to the door on the right. 

As I walked through the door to my new room I gasped, while putting my bags on the floor. The room was quite big, in the middle stood a king sized bed with white bedding, above it was hanging an old golden mirror, next to it was a wooden nightstand with a lamp and flowers on it. In front of the bed was a small wooden bench with a fluffy looking pillow on it. On the left side of the room, near a window was a wooden desk and a large dresser. While on the right side near the door stood a small wooden bookcase. The walls of the room were sandy grey and decorated by paintings in golden frames, golden curtains on the window and other golden decorations. 

I slowly walked over to the bed and touched the soft covers, while looking around the fancy room. While it was pleasant, it felt  _ off _ for some reason.

“What is it, little dove?” asked Aldris, her tone curious. 

Frowning, I said “The room is gorgeous, but it feels… off? Like it’s missing something…”

Aldris chuckled from her place near the door and said “It lacks  _ life _ . It feels lonely and empty, even though it has furniture in it”

I laughed humorlessly and said “You sound like my therapist” 

My Godmother shook her head and sent me a worried look, before looking around the room saying “The room feels like this to you, because no one is living here yet. It lacks the life that every being brings to their home or room”

“Yeah but why do I feel it? I’ve never felt things like this” I asked in confusion.

“You’re no longer a mortal, dear one. Us who are born with seidr in our veins are more tuned into such feelings. We can feel many things around us, like life and death for example”

I nodded and said “I’ve never felt something like this in my home”

Aldris nodded, explaining “Because you still need to develop your essence. It takes time, don’t worry I’ll teach you everything”

“And how will it work? I’m going to be joining some Hogwarts class?” I asked, smirking a bit.

My Godmother laughed and shook her head “No, nothing like that I’m afraid. I will be teaching you. First about our history and politics, alongside control and then how to use your seidr as a weapon or a tool of creation. Besides that, you can choose what else you would like to learn around here, we have many great seidr users who could help you”

“Okay but what is this seidr? You mentioned it a few times now” I asked, while walking around the room.

“ _ Seidr _ is a nordic name for magic” Aldris explained with a smile, “Most of us prefer to call it seidr, because it’s the original name for it”

Before I could answer, we heard the front doors close. I frowned to myself, while my Godmother smiled and left my room, making me follow her out. And right in the middle of the sitting room was standing a tall, dark skinned woman, with golden hair that was in long box braids.

“Ah Genevieve! I was waiting for you to show up” said Aldris with a smile.

The woman turned around to look at us, with her almost glowing golden eyes. She was gorgeous, full soft lips, soft cheeks, smooth skin and curvy body. The woman looked like a goddess.

“Oh Lady Kaase! I apologise, I didn’t notice you” said the woman, her voice a bit deeper with a french accent that made her sound divine. She glanced at me and smirked saying “So I take it that, she’s my new roommate?”

My Godmother nodded “Indeed she is” she looked down at me and said “Dorothea, this is Genevieve Auclair”

“It’s nice to meet you” said Genevieve, as her magical eyes were looking at me as if trying to solve some mystery.

“And Genevieve, this is Dorothea Elena Kaase. My beloved Goddaughter and our newest  _ awoken _ ”

I frowned at my Godmother, not understanding why she didn’t use my real last name. But decided to ask her once we’re alone, instead I smiled tightly at Genevieve saying. 

“It’s a pleasure meeting you” 

Aldris smiled at us before saying “Alright then. Genevieve I hope that you’ll help Dorothea, if she needs anything. I have some things to do, so I’ll see you both at dinner” with that she left. 

Genevieve closed the door behind my Godmother and turned to me saying “Alright then. How about he unpack your stuff? We could also get to know each other better, I need to know if you’re a bitch or not” with that she walked over to me, grabbed my hand and dragged me to my new room. Inside she shuddered and said “I’m so happy that someone will be living here. I mean this feeling of emptiness is  _ horrible _ , so where do we start  _ Dora _ ?”

I blinked in shock, as Genevieve was talking. She didn’t seem bothered that a stranger would be living with her, or that we’ve known each other for only three minutes.

So in my shock, I said awkwardly “I only packed one bag” 

The woman’s eyes traveled to the black traveling bag that I pointed to, then they snapped to me as she asked with a small laugh “Only  _ one _ bag? Babe, how did you manage that?”

“I didn't really… have much clothes and I left some back at home…” I answered while scratching the back of my head.

Genevieve smiled at me and put her hands on her hibs, saying “Well, we’ll need to change that Dora. I can’t have my roommate walking around dressed as a grandma”

I looked down at my ribbed blue turtleneck, brown wide pants and black boots saying “But, I look okay?”

“Exactly! Okay, and that’s it! We need to dress you up girl!” said Genevieve with a smile “Don't worry, I’m a clothes designer so I’ll make you some gorgeous things”

I smiled slightly, as she reminded me of  _ someone  _ and said “Alright then”

Her golden eyes shined in excitement, as she hugged me saying “I already like you, Dora! I’m glad that you’re not a bitch, I couldn’t handle another one” 

Laughing softly I patted her back awkwardly saying “Well, for what's it worth I’m glad that you’re not a bitch either Genevieve”

Genevieve pulled away from me, saying “Oh Dora, call me Vivi! Now let’s unpack your stuff, then we’ll get you ready for the dinner. Gods I already have an idea for a perfect dress for you, babe! Oh and is it okay to call you Dora? Or do you want me to call you something else?” 

I stared at her for a moment, thinking.

_ Dora _ .

It sounded both weird and new to me. Ever since I was born everyone called me  _ Thea _ , not  _ Dora _ . But here no one knows me, I could start a new life here letting the past stay past. Letting Forks go, at least for a while. Letting  _ them  _ go. 

And so I smiled and nodded “Sure. Dora is  _ perfect _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Genevieve is here and I can't wait for you to tell me if you like her! There's also some explanation about the whole magic business, so I hope you liked it too and the moments between Aldris and Thea, I can't wait to hear about them from you. Please leave a comment and tell me if you liked this chapter!!
> 
> As always, if you have any questions or ideas please leave a comment ;)
> 
> Love you all!


	8. ~CHAPTER 7: BREAKING POINT~

**_MY HEART_ ** was hammering in my chest, as Vivi and I were walking through the castle. I was constantly tugging on the cleavage of my dress, trying to cover myself more as I was feeling very exposed.

“Dora, stop that. It looks completely fine” said Genevieve, while pulling my hands off the dress.

I groaned saying “You’re only saying that, because  _ you  _ made this dress. Besides I look  _ ridiculous _ ”

The golden haired woman stopped suddenly and looked at me “ _ You _ .  _ Look _ . B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L. I mean it babe, just look at yourself”

Sighing I looked down at my velvet, long, green gown with long sleeves that had peacock feathers on them. I bit my lip and touched the emerald necklace that rested on, my exposed cleavage. 

Vivi giggled while fixing the green mistletoe, that was pinned in the back of my hair “If I knew that you’d be blushing so much, I wouldn’t put any blush on you babe” 

“I don’t even know  _ why _ , we need to dress up so much. It’s only dinner” I said while looking at my roommate’s off shoulders golden gown and her golden braids pinned into a low bun.

“It’s not just dinner Dora. It’s a ball, made to celebrate your arrival” said Genevieve with a smile.

My heart stopped as I asked “ _ WHAT?! _ ”

“Yeah it was supposed to be a surprise party or something, but it’s better that you know. I don’t want you to pass out on my watch” she said with a small laugh.

I glared at the ground, with my already glowing purple eyes and turned around, heading to my room. I was done, I wasn’t in a fucking mood for some party. Not after what happened on Bella’s birthday.

“Dora? Fuck, Dorothea!” yelled Genevieve, as she catched my glowing hand.

“I’m not going. I came here to learn. Not party and act around some strangers. So  _ fuck  _ that party” I said while trying to pry my hand out of Vivi’s grasp.

Genevieve grabbed my other hand and said “I  _ know _ , okay?! I  _ understand _ , but  _ please  _ come with me. Tomorrow morning you start your lessons. It won’t hurt you to go and spend some time with your Godmother” I glared at her, but her soft expression didn’t change, she only said “Please Dorothea. Do it for your Godmother, you’re her only family”

Looking away I finally nodded. I couldn’t say no to her last argument, I knew how happy Aldris is now that she met me. I could see it in her eyes.

“Alright” I whispered, as I raised my head adding “But you’re stuck with me all the time. You’re not even permitted to go to bathroom without me,  _ Goldie _ ”

Her golden eyes shined in happiness, as she grinned and wrapped her arm around mine saying “Deal, my sweet  _ Violette _ ”

I rolled my eyes and with that we continued walking, until Genevieve stopped in front of huge doors. I could hear people and music inside, which made my anxiety to act up. My hands started shaking and I felt my lungs squeeze, making my breathing harsh. 

Moments like this made me think of  _ him. _ How he always calmed me down from my attacks, both with his presence and gift. It was so hard without him after I was depending on him to calm me down for so long. It all made me realise how much of an impact he had on my life and how much I still needed him.

But he wasn’t here. So I need to get my shit together. This time for myself, not anyone else. 

“Dora? Are you okay?” Genevieve asked gently with her accented voice, as she watched me struggle with my breathing “Maybe I can help--?”

“No” I cut her off, while trying to catch my breath “I-I need to do this on my own. I’ve done t-this b-before”

Genevieve frowned but nodded, her magical golden eyes never leaving me.

After a few minutes of struggle, I finally calmed down. Although my hands were still shaking, I nodded to Vivi saying “I should be fine now. So let’s go, I want this to be over as soon as possible”

“Of course. Let’s go then”

The doors opened suddenly and all the sounds vanished from the ballroom as each pair of colorful eyes was set on me, scanning and calculating. 

We stepped through the doors and I glared at everyone, not being in a mood for all their judgemental looks and whispers. From the anger I felt my eyes change color and veins showing my power, as Vivi stepped forward a bit saying loudly. 

“May I present, Lady Dorothea Elena Kaase!” 

People started clapping and my glare turned to my roommate, as she simply smirked at me and offered me her hand with a bow “Let me escort you, my Lady”

I huffed and pulled her up from her bow, hissing “You’re not making this easy for me at all Genevieve. Cut the crap, I’m not a  _ Lady _ ”

The dark skinned woman wrapped her arm around mine, whispering “Well to  _ them _ , you are. They need to know that they’re below you, now quit flashing your eyes  _ Violette _ . Your Godmother is coming”

“I don’t know  _ how  _ I can do that! That’s  _ why  _ I came here,  _ Goldie _ ” I hissed lowly, as the tingling sensation of my essence was still running wildly through my veins.

Genevieve signed and whispered just as my Godmother and few other people walked over “Relax, Dora. Just relax”

I took a deep breath and focused on making the essence settle, it worked a bit but I could tell that while my veins stopped glowing my eyes were still a glowing purple. 

“Oh here’s my little dove” said Aldris as she came over to us and put her hand on my cheek. Genevieve bowed to her slightly and stepped away from us a bit.

“Your  _ dinners  _ are far fancier than one could imagine, Godmother” I said, dryly.

Aldris looked a bit ashamed, as she answered “Forgive me, I should’ve asked you if it’s alright”

I nodded and said softly “Yes, you should”

She smiled apologetically at me, before turning towards the woman and man waiting behind her.

“Dorothea I would like you to meet someone,” she said pointing towards a tall man, who’s build was strong but hidden beneath his black suit. He has long black hair, pinned in a low ponytail and eyes to match it, that stood out against his white skin. His features were sharp and dangerous, yet I felt calmness coming from him “That’s Erik Arne Karsten, he’s my dearest friend and advisor”

The tall man nodded at me and said in a gentle tone, as if trying not to scare me “Pleasure, my Lady”

I also nodded at him and smiled softly, which caused his expression to turn curious “Nice to meet you sir”

My Godmother grinned at him, before turning her attention towards the tall woman who had teal colored hair and eyes. She was wearing a teal, one shoulder dress, that was styled to make her look like a greek goddess, especially with her tan skin and straight nose. To put it simply, she was beautiful.

“And that’s my _beloved_ , Kassandra Iris Chronis-Kaase” said Aldris, as she took the woman’s hand in her own, looking at me with slight nervousness.

The woman smiled at me, but I see that her guard was still up “Dorothea, it’s wonderful to meet you”

“And I can say the same in return, ma’am” I said with a smile, although I was feeling nervous. And  _ ma'am _ ? Damn I’m starting to sound like Jas--  _ him _ .

As I said that everyone could see tension leaving both women, as smiles bloomed on their faces. 

“Call me Kassandra. We’re family after all, Dorothea” said Kassandra, as she wrapped her arm around my Godmother’s waist.

I felt a pang of pain run through me as she called us family, the Cullens… they told me the same thing. Yet it was all a lie, what if she was lying as well? It’ll be for the best if I don’t bond to them at all. Because in the end it’ll bring me only pain and misery, I just need to get back to Bella and Charlie.

I smiled tightly and said “Of course, Kassandra”

The woman smiled at me as Aldris said “Kassandra, Erik and I will be the ones teaching you. I wanted to do it by myself, but I don’t have a lot of free time so they will help with your education”

My heart squeezed in my chest, as I felt nervous “Of course. Whatever it takes for me to be able to go back”

Aldris’s smile faltered slightly as she heard me say that, no doubt she was counting that I would stay here or at least pretend I wanted to. But I was tired of lies, I’ve heard enough of them.

After a moment Kassandra spoke “Genevieve, how about you take Dorothea and have some fun. It’s a ball after all”

Genevieve stepped closer to me and nodded with a bow “Yes, my Lady” then she turned to me and said “Come on Dora, let me show you around”

I nodded and said my goodbyes to three adults, while Vivi was dragging me through the ballroom. 

For an hour Vivi and I were walking around and talking, getting to know each other. I found out that she liked to party, yet was antisocial because of her supposed “gift”. I was yet to know what this gift was. She also explained that Kassandra was my Godmother’s soulmate, or as the sorcerers called it  _ beloved _ . Genevieve was very curious about who her beloved would be but I couldn’t care less. I met my  _ soulmate  _ after all and it turned out to be all a lie.

“I need to go to the bathroom, are you coming with me?” asked Vivi at one point.

Looking around the ballroom, I noticed a buffet and said “I’m going to get something to drink, first. I’ll wait for you in front of the bathroom okay?”

Genevieve nodded saying “You sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, no ones going to talk to me after our dramatic entrance. Thanks for that again, Vivi” I said sarcastically.

“Sure thing Violette” chirped Vivi in her french accent as she left.

I sighed and headed to the buffet. 

As I was pouring myself a glass of water, two men and women came up to me. 

“So you’re Lady’s Kaase Goddaughter?” asked a girl with pink hair and eyes.

“Yes, is there something that you need?” I asked with a frown as they made me feel… irritated? Angry? 

All of them laughed as one of the guys with orange hair and eyes said “That’s gotta be a joke, I mean look at her! She’s a baby sorceress! A harmless  _ little  _ joke!”

I glared at them as my hands shook in anger, the same rage from the school’s parking lot came over me. And within a second, I grabbed the guy’s neck, somehow letting the purple fire from my hand burn him. 

He groaned in pain, as his friends watched in shock. I pulled that guy down to my level and said as my glowing eyes were looking right back at him.

“You should watch your tongue,  _ boy _ ” my voice came out menacing. It reminded me of the tone that  _ he  _ used when he saved me from those drunk men. 

“The pretty lady is right,” someone said from behind me.

I turned slightly and saw a latino man. Average height, darker skin, black curly hair and brown eyes. He had his hands in the pockets of his grey suit, as he walked over and leaned over my shoulder to look into the terrified orange eyes of the young man I was holding.

“She may be a baby sorceress, but damn she’s scary isn't she?” the latino man said, making me glare at him and the young man nodd in fear.

“She is” said the orange eyed young man.

The dark skinned man smirked and looked at me saying “How about you let go of him? You don’t need rumors being spread do you?”

He was right, I didn't want any rumors being spread about me. I just wanted to learn to control myself, in order to avoid situations like this. After a few minutes, I finally let go of the young man and the fire surrounding my hands disappeared but my eyes and veins continued to glow. 

“Now my friend, all is good,” said the latino man, as he fixed the young man’s suit. The relief in the guy’s orange eyes was clear, but not for long as the dark skinned man’s brown eyes flashed silver as he said “Now get to know this table better, douchebag.  _ Hit your head on the table William _ ”

And to my shock, the young man named William hit his head on the buffet table. I jumped at the sound, just as the curly haired man grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the table into the crowd. Then he took me to the dance floor where people were slow dancing, he put his arm around my waist and started dancing while grinning like a mad man. 

Which he probably was.

“Well that was fun! Don’t you think so sweetheart?”

I glared and stepped on his foot, hissing “The hell was that?”

The man grunted in pain that my golden heel left him with “Ouch! That was rude!” I only raised my brow at him and he sighed “I wasn’t going to let him attack someone and get away with it. I am a gentleman after all” he said with a grin.

Rolling my eyes I asked “And what about--” I was rudely interrupted by him spinning me around. I glared at him and he winked at me “Don’t interrupt me. What about the rumors Mr.  _ I am a gentleman _ ?”

“Oh I don’t mind them. They keep people away” he said to me with a charming smile.

I rolled my eyes, asking “Yeah, cool. Now can I go”

He spun me around and asked “Why? I thought that we were having fun?”

“First of all, I’m not in the mood for dancing. And second of all, I don’t even know your name”

The man laughed and spinned me once again, saying “My name is Carlos. Carlos Herrera” 

Feeling annoyed, I switched our positions so that I was leading and with a smirk I spun him around this time. As he came back, I said “I’m Dorothea. But Genevieve calls me Dora”

Carlos grinned at me, as I continued to lead in our dance, saying “Well, it’s very nice to meet you  _ mi princesa _ ”

I rolled my eyes at his spanish nickname and just as I was about to answer someone said.

“Well, well and here I thought that you got into trouble”

Instantly I stopped dancing and looked to my right just to see Genevieve standing there with a smirk. My cheeks turned red as I let go of Carlos’s waist and hand, soon after his hand also slipped from my shoulder.

Carlos grinned at Vivi saying “Oh Genevieve! It’s so good to see you!”

“Carlos, I can see that you’re sober. That’s a nice change” answered Genevieve with a grin.

Laughing Carlos took out a small flask from his inside pocket of his suit “Not quite,  _ mi amor _ ”

Genevieve shook her head with a grin and finally looked at me saying “Look out for him Dora. He drinks 24/7, he might be a bad influence” 

“Or a very good one!” said Carlos with a grin, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder adding “If you ever feel down? Come over! We’ll drink, dance, sing and cry together!”

Genevieve pulled me away from him saying “Or she can talk to her roommate, watch a crappy movie and eat some ice cream”

I cleared my throat saying “I’m better on my own. So I’ll suffer alone”

Before they could answer, my phone started ringing in my dress’s pocket. I pulled it out just to see Bella calling me, I looked at them saying “I need to get that” with that said I ran to the bathroom which was empty thankfully.

“Hello? Bella?” I said, answering the call.

“Thea?! Oh God Thea!” yelled Bella from the other end.

My heart started beating faster as I asked “Bella?! Are you okay? Is everything alright there?”

“It’s Edward! H-He’s back! He was in my room and-and I need to go find him!”

“What? Bella what are you talking about?!” I asked in worry and shock.

“I need to go look for him! He’s in the forest and-and---”

That’s when I remembered that it’s not the first time, something like this happened “No! No Bella stop! It was a dream, Bella! 

“No! No this time it wasn't! I-I need to go Thea!”

“Bella stop!” I yelled, panicking as I realised that she could go inside the forest and get hurt or lost. And I wasn’t there to stop it, “He’s not there! It was just a dream, okay? Go wake up dad, please”

“But--”

“Please Bella. It really was just a dream, okay?” I said, trying to convince her.

For a while there was silence, I started to worry that she hung up but then. I heard her heart breaking sob. 

Letting out a deep breath I sat down on the bathroom floor and listened to my sister cry, soon my eyes were also filled with tears, as I let myself break a bit too. An hour later Genevieve found me in the bathroom. Makeup smeared across my face and phone in my hand, as my eyes were staring blankly at it. 

“Dora--”

“I’ll kill him” I said in a hollow tone “I’ll make him feel the same pain that she feels. He will pay, Genevieve”

Genevieve kneeled in front of me and took my glowing hand, not saying a word. Finally I raised my head and looked at her with my purple eyes, that burned like fire itself as I said.

  
“ **_Edward Cullen will die_ ** ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo that's a bit of a cliff hanger and a dark one too. I hope that you liked all of the new characters that I introduced in this chapter and their personalities. I'm planing to make Thea become a bit more dark with time, tell me if you would like to see it! I'm very excited to read your comments! 
> 
> As always, if you have any questions or ideas please leave a comment ;)
> 
> Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> I hope that you'll enjoy this book as you did the first one!
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
